Sucker Punch
by brodie-wan
Summary: The final chapter is up! Castle and Beckett come to terms while Gina waits in the car!
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: This fic is a one shot. It is part of a personal challenge I posed to my friend Mira-Jade. I explained that I need to work on my exposition as dialogue is something of which I have a firm grasp. I proposed that we each write a 300-500 word piece harkening back to the finale of Season 2. I wanted to explore, again, Beckett's thoughts as Castle exited the precinct with Gina in tow. I didn't need to be dark, but I want to touch on Beckett's vulnerability and the sense of shock and loss she felt at the turn of events. I hope you enjoy this vignette. **

**Sucker Punch**

Detective Kate Beckett had been punched in the gut before. She knew what it felt like to lose her wind and fall to her knees, because that's what the body demanded when attacked in such a manner. She had even been slapped in the face; felt the stinging pain and the rise of heat.

This was worse.

Like a knife wound; visceral and exposed. Was there any doubt that the she was exposed? She may not have entered they fray, but she still got cut. To make matters worse, she was standing in the middle of the hall like sad piece of art on display for her colleagues.

Shock. Yes, that's the only way to describe how she was feeling. Shock. Castle was leaving… with Gina? What was she doing here? Where did she come from? She was like a chipper ghoul who appeared out of thin air to whisk him away.

He went with her; willingly and…happily? He had been more like a hyper child, hopped up on caffeine and nervous energy. He couldn't wait to leave. He couldn't wait to get away. That was strange considering what Esposito said about Castle's feelings. But Espo knew. He knew that Castle didn't want to be around if she was with another man.

Demming had been denial…and colossally unfair. He was nice. He was safe. He was attractive. He was _not _what her heart truly desired.

A small part of her was relieved that Castle had gone. It had taken a lot of nerve for her take the step, to actually take him aside and tell him how she felt. The fact that she hadn't pulled the trigger, so to speak, was like a band aid on a bullet wound.

She couldn't face the guys and wasn't ready to have it out with Lanie. Placing both hands casually in her pockets she turned and walked toward the rest room.

If Castle came back and followed her in, she didn't know if she would pull her gun or pull him close. Pull him close. Hold him. It was a foreign concept; touching him, for any reason, other than a passing brush or an elbow to the ribs. But something deep inside wanted it; wanted to be held. Not so much holding him, but being held; having a rock to lean on. Was Richard Castle a rock? Had he shown any kind of real intestinal fortitude?

She shook her head. Did it matter? He was kind and smart and funny. He was reliable and loyal. He was a…lover; in every sense of the word. She had seen him as father. She had seen him as a son. She had seen him as a friend. She had seen, was now seeing, potential for more.

She sat on folding chair bathed in the florescent light of a city restroom. He dropped her head into her hands and pulled her hair back behind her ears. She had no idea what to think. But she _felt_ lost.

WHY?

Why was the rich, playboy, man child that important to her? Did he have that much hold on her heart; on her ability to be happy?

She needed to talk to him and she needed to talk to him now. It just wouldn't do to have this hanging over her head all summer; much less another gut wrenching moment. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: Because I'm Widget demanded it, Sucker Punch continues… **

**Chapter 2 **

The low light of dusk and a smooth breeze met Rick Castle as he exited the precinct. It was a pleasant evening and one which he hoped would continue to be so in the company of his ex wife and agent, Gina. He pondered a moment on those two descriptors and wondered if any outsider would consider such a person good social company. He shook it off, crediting his apprehension to his wandering imagination.

He followed Gina to the passenger side of his car and was a about the open the door for her when his cell phone came alive to the tune of 'Monster Mash'.

Gina rolled her eyes.

Castle opened her door absently as he fished the phone from his pocket.

Beckett.

He had only left her a few minutes ago and wondered what could be so important that she would need to call him now.

"I need to take this," he told Gina, now seated in the car. She folded her arms in irritation.

He stepped away from the car and accepted the call.

"Miss me already," he said, magnanimously.

His opening statement was met with momentary silence.

"…If I didn't have something monumentally important to tell you, I'd reach through this phone and slap you being so presumptuous."

Castle stopped walking. Her words and the somber tone of them cut through his façade.

"Is everything ok, Kate?" he asked, intentionally using her first name.

"No, Rick," she replied sharply. "Everything is definitely not okay."

"What's up? I just left you. Has something happened?"

"I'm on my way down to talk to you. Don't leave."

Castle was used to taking orders from Beckett, but this wasn't a case and he really wasn't in the mood to be dictated to. "We were just leaving. Can it wait? I thought you said it whatever it was we needed to talk about could wait."

"Dammit, Castle," she said, angrily. "You can be such an ass, sometimes, without even trying. What floor are you on?"

"Two."

"Meet me by the door to the garage entrance. I'll be there in five minutes."

"What do I tell Gina?" he replied a bit nervously.

"I'd be more concerned about what you're going to tell me," Beckett said, and disconnected the call.

Castle returned to the car and approached Gina's window. "It was Beckett. She has something to tell me that can't wait."

"So, what you're telling me is that I'm going to have to wait?" Gina replied, icily.

Castle's previously sheepish grin, hardened slightly. "Yes, I guess that's what I'm telling you."

Gina's eyes looked straight ahead, away from his.

Castle was waiting by the door when Beckett came out. He watched her look in every direction, then land on him. He was leaning against a concrete pylon with a Navy blue number two hovering over his head like a halo.

She looked nervous and vulnerable. Her hands were firmly in her pockets and, at first, she couldn't meet his eyes. He noticed this kind of uncertainty in her when she was trying to tell him something in the hall. She had been such a force of nature on the phone, but the woman before him seemed broken somehow. He opened his mouth to speak but she beat him to it.

"I'm not with Demming anymore," she declared without preamble. "I broke up with him earlier…this afternoon."

Castle stood stock still, recovering slowly from the figurative bat which had just cracked his skull.

"Something has definitely happened," he finally said. "But why did you wait til now to tell me?"

Beckett immediately rejected a retort about how obtuse he was being in favor of a more direct answer.  
"I suppose you wanted me to spill my guts in front of Gina?" she answered, her tone rife with sarcasm. "I'm sure that little id bit would have made for a good addition to 'Heat Wave'."

Castle was completely surprised by Beckett's aggressiveness. He didn't know where the venom was coming from.

"I'm going to ignore that last comment," he replied, seriously. "But, I think you have something to say that needs to be said now."

"Yeah," she said in a short breath. "I do. I want you to know, Rick, that this, here, is not how I pictured it in my head. I never intended to chase you down the stairs and hold you…and Gina hostage. When I asked you to come into the hall, I wanted to tell you something private. It's not about work, though that has been a large part of it; it's about us."

"About…us," he said, skeptically. "What does that mean, Kate?"

"It means that I've finally gotten a taste of what my life might be like without you. And I don't like it. It...hurts."

Castle didn't know what to say. Demming was out. Just like that. Beckett was standing in front of him for all intents and purposes, pouring her heart out.

"How is that possible?" he finally said. "Nothing can hurt Kate Beckett. You're a rock; an unbroken, immovable object."

Beckett scowled at him. "If that meant to cheer me somehow it failed miserably. As long as we're using the analogy, I guess that makes you the unstoppable force."

He smiled sadly. "Hardly. If that were the case, we'd be butting heads all the time."

She tilted her head and narrowed her eyes. "Are you blind, Castle? We butt heads all the time."

He shook his head and smirked. "I'll give you some of the time, maybe even most of the time, but not all of the time."

"Can't you just shut up for a second?" she said harshly, raising her hands to motion cupping her ears. "Just be quiet!"

"Don't you get it, Castle," she almost pleaded. "I'm trying to tell you that I'm willing to give us a chance. In all the time we've spent together, I've never taken you…I mean, I've taken what you've given for granted. I think it's because you couch every compliment or act of kindness in silliness and crass innuendo. But the fact is, you've shown me that you care; that my happiness is important to you. I just never saw past the sarcasm and class clown antics, however fun and funny they might have been. You've been an invaluable part of the team. But, more importantly, you've been invaluable to me. You took me in when I had no place to live. I just never.,,"

"…Never thought I was for real?" he finished for her.

"The things I thought I knew about you, the things I saw with my own eyes never gave me reason to believe you wanted any more than a another conquest. At least, that what my head was telling me. I can't believe I'm going to say this, but my heart wanted something with you. I think it could see through your bluster."

Castle had to admit this was weird. Conflicting thoughts and emotion swirled within him.

_Beckett was talking about her heart. Awkward._

Beckett was confessing real feelings. Fascinating.

Beckett was nervous. Impossible.

Beckett was saying she wanted to give him a chance. Awesome!

Kate put and hand on his lapel. She looked into his eyes expectantly. "Say something," she whispered.

_Kiss her._

Don't kiss her.

Tell her what you feel.

Save yourself the trouble.

It's what you've been waiting for.

She'll break your heart. 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: Thank you all for the support and encouragement on this fic. It was originally supposed to be a one shot, but I was further inspired. Castle has been my area of focus recently, but as the summer has ended and the fall is here (like a cold shower), my inspiration may wane. We'll see. Thanks again.**

**Sucker Punch **

**Chapter 3**

She was so close; her eyes, her lips. She had asked him to say something. She wanted him to respond to the purest form of weakness she possessed: sharing her heart.

Would a kiss be too much? Should he give in to id and gather her up in his arms and kiss her passionately. Or should he make her work for it? He's the one who's been chasing her these past two years. Perhaps, it was time she purse him. That would feel pretty good wouldn't it? But, be careful, Castle. Kate Beckett is fire. If you toy with her emotions, she may not think you're worth the trouble.

She's pursuing you now. She's telling you she wants you. She's yours to love or destroy. Ah, the Castle cockiness. Get over yourself and just be real. Meet her where she's at. Don't make her jump through hoops.

This is the beginning of a new chapter in your life. Don't jump to the end. Just chill.

"What made you change your mind?" he asked, just for something to say. For such a talkative person, he was surprisingly speechless.

"In short, because I really don't want to stand in the parking lot all night, the thought of losing you, even as a consultant, wasn't worth leading Tom on. Esposito told me someth-"

"Told you what?" Castle interrupted, suddenly, unintentionally, defensive.

Beckett shook her head in frustration and became quiet. She flicked sad eyes to meet his and turn toward the door.

Castle caught her arm. "Kate, wait," he said, apologetically, knowing he had crossed the line of her patience. She tried to pull away, but it wasn't a true attempt. He pulled her back into his arms.

"You've blindsided me," he said. "Give me a minute to get my bearings. Things have changed so quickly."

"Think fast," she retorted. "Your company is waiting."  
"Now wait just a minute, Detective," Castle protested. "I realize what's happening here, but I think we need to dial it back a minute or two. There's no need for you to get angry…with Gina. You can let me have it with both barrels, but leave her out of it."

Beckett narrowed her eyes. "Gladly."

Castle placed his hands on his knees and bent over. He blew out a long breath. Righting himself, he said: "I've handled this badly. Terribly!

He looked at helplessly. "Can we start over?"

Though she was still aggravated, her lips quirked at his stumbling, "No, but the judge is willing to give you another shot after flailing off the high dive like that."

He smiled sheepishly. "I can't tell you how excited and relieved I am to her those words, Kate. I…came here to research a novel. I stayed because I fell in love with…you.

His eyes bulged.

Her eyebrows shot up.

"I just said it, didn't I," he said nervously. "That wasn't just in my head."

"Oh, you said it," she replied, cautiously. "But, are sure it's not just a school boy crush. You know, like an infatuation? Or, given such recent proclivities, have you fallen in lust?"

"Excellent repost, Kate," he said though a smile. "But no. I may not truly be in love, but there is something about you, something I've watched for almost two years. You're a hero. But like the Superman of old; a solitary one. I can see the pain on your face every day. It's not just your mother, Kate. You're carrying burdens you shouldn't have to carry alone. I've been here to help as much as I can, to lighten your load as it were. The more I think about it, the more I believe I love you, whether you love me or not. But, as Esposito probably informed you, I won't be a second fiddle. You were clear that you were with him. You turned me down, said Demming was your man, and accepted his offer. I was happy and crushed at the same time. I want you to be happy. He seemed to do-"

"He's nice, but he's not you," she interrupted. "I want to see what you do now that my walls are down."

Beckett was being bold, which in and of itself was not out of character. But, talking so openly about her feeling for him was certainly surreal. Castle took her into his arms in a gentle hug. He felt her head rest on his shoulder. She held him tight and within seconds trembled against him. It didn't last long and when she lifted her head, there was no evidence of tears.

Castle placed his hand flush against her cheek. "I am honored that you've decided to let me in. You have no idea how exiting and daunting and challenging and fun and passion-"

"Castle!" she whispered, touching a finger to his lips. "Stop."

"Yeah," he said, breathlessly. "Okay. So, what do we do next?"

"If you take me to dinner at a small, intimate, out of the way place, you might just get a kiss."

"What about Gina?" he asked, casually.

"Leave her the keys," Beckett responded, without missing a beat.

"You are _ruthless_, Kate," he quipped.

She scrunched her nose dispassionately and grinned. "Only sometimes." 


End file.
